


Imperfect Perfection

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Finn is a bit of a perfectionist, Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Poe and Finn are tired parents, kid!BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn is trying to make a perfect gingerbread house and Poe and Bea are trying to eat all of the candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for how long it has taken for these to finish. I've been very busy lately, and my goal was to finish the last three before publishing any more. I did, thankfully, but it took a long time due to school work and personal matters. But I am now finished and I'm working on a new fic, which will be Finn focused, and will be my predictions post-TFA. I'll probably still be working on it by The Last Jedi, but now my time is open for it.

“I can see you eating the ingredients…”

Finn looked over his shoulder at Poe and Bea, who were frozen, caught in the act of stealing the little candies meant for the gingerbread house that they were decorating.

“We’re not!” Bea exclaimed, a little candy falling out of her mouth when she did. She gasped and quickly put it back in her mouth, trying her best to remain innocent.

Poe snorted with laughter and shook his head, even as Finn raised an eyebrow at him. “I saw you doing it too, mister.”

Poe just shrugged at him. “What? You aren’t letting us eat any of the candy, and it’s not fair. It’s a candy house, and people are supposed to eat candy!”

“We need that candy for the gingerbread house. We can eat the rest later, after this is done.” Finn said, placing another gumdrop on the roof of the gingerbread house. 

“But you aren’t letting us help!” Bea exclaimed, wriggling in Poe’s arms.

“Yeah Finn, let us help, you aren’t letting us do anything..” Poe whined.

“That’s because Bea kept eating the icing as she decorated. Six year olds can’t have that much sugar.”

“Daddy… please…” she pouted at him and he sighed before patting the chair next to him.

“Alright, c’mon give me a hand. Just don’t eat all of the candy.” 

She squealed in delight and Poe smiled, taking the seat and letting Bea stand on his legs so she could do a better job at helping. 

Even though Finn did have a tendency to be a perfectionist and he was always wary when it came to Bea and sugar, he couldn’t deny that it was sweet to watch Bea decorate the gingerbread house to the bed of her ability. 

Finn had to help where he could, on account that she wasn’t the greatest at directing the tube of frosting. She meant well, and Poe and Finn would never say anything against her decorating skills. Besides, it did add a nice, more DIY feeling, and made it feel more like something that a family had done.

“It’s snowing!” Bea exclaimed, grabbing a handful of hard candies and showering them over the gingerbread house. Although some of the candy stuck to the still-wet icing, a lot of it bounced off the cooke roof, clattering onto the floor. She gasped and bit her bottom lip, looking up at them with big eyes. “Sorry..”

“It’s alright, peanut.” Finn assured, just glad that the candy wasn’t sticky. “I got it.” 

He got out of the chair and crouched on the floor, having to crawl around to pluck each candy off of the floor. It took a little while for some of them, as a few had slid under the refrigerator. By the time he had gotten all of them, Poe and Bea had done a lot of the work on the gingerbread house. It was certainly no Pinterest project, but it was still lovely.

Bea had done her best to make icicles with the icing, with the help of Poe, and some were very neat, and some were just an accumulation of icing where they had tried again and again. Gumdrops had been stacked one on top of another in a tilting chimney, pasted together with an ample amount of icing. Hard candies - beyond the ones that were a part of Bea’s little snowstorm, decorated the edge of the roof in what Finn assumed were Christmas lights. Bea had also added the three gingerbread figures that they had made earlier, the three of them all decorated to the best of their unprofessional abilities. It was clear who was who, and Bea had taken the liberty of biting off part of her gingerbread doppelganger's legs so that she wasn’t as tall as her parents. 

“Isn’t it pretty!” She announced, looking to Finn now. It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement but Finn still nodded. “I worked super hard on it!”

“It’s wonderful, Bea.” Finn smiled, kissing her hair before taking his seat. 

“Can we eat the candy now? Pretty pretty please!” She pouted up at him.

“We can eat some of the candy,” Finn started. “Not all of it right away.” he added, stopping Bea, who was in the process of grabbing an entire handful of candy. “We’ll put it in the candy jar and you can have some after dinner, or for a treat.” 

Bea let out a huff and crossed her arms. She didn’t like the candy jar at all. All of her candy was in jail and she could only get some after dinner! It wasn’t fair, and worse? She knew that they both took candy out of the candy jar, even when it was before dinner!

“You can have some now, though. Since you did such a good job with the gingerbread house.” Finn appeased. Letting out a cry of triumph, Bea grabbed herself plenty of candy, starting to eat happily.

Finn sighed softly but smiled fondly. Poe grabbed a handful for himself and Finn did too, setting some out on a napkin for himself before pouring the rest in the infamous candy jar. While he snacked on the candy, he set the gingerbread house up in their dining room so they could use it as a centerpiece. 

“It’s perfect!” Bea shouted, jumping up in the air and thrusting a candy filled fist in the air. “We can show it to Auntie Rey and Auntie Jess and little Leia and large Leia and Han and Uncle Luke and everyone!” she began running around, listing all of the people she wanted to see the gingerbread house, which was not limited to the mailman, and the trash man, and the neighbors. 

This was around the time that Poe remembered that even though he enjoyed spoiling his daughter, Finn did have a point that it wasn’t a good idea for six year olds to have so much candy.


End file.
